


Dreaming

by floatingkhoshekfloats



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pre-henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingkhoshekfloats/pseuds/floatingkhoshekfloats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and JJ spend a lazy Saturday dreaming of their future, and maybe adding to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Imagining Criminal Minds Blog. http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/

Every so often JJ and Will would find themselves home on a Saturday morning at the same time with no phone calls summoning them away and no late nights the day before. No alarms were set, nothing to wake them but the morning sun splaying across their half covered limbs or a gentle kiss on the last sleeper’s neck. And even when they awoke at a happily late hour, they’d stay in bed, nestled in each others’ arms or JJ resting her head on Will’s stomach, or maybe head to head, Will sprawled backwards on the bed, hands clasped, their cheeks touching so with a faint head movement that cheek could be kissed.  
And then they’d dream, not impossible dreams, just...unlikely dreams.   
“I wish I could go to Australia. For three weeks. Go snorkling on the reefs and see kangaroos.” One of JJ’s.  
“I wish I could go parasailing.”  
“We could do that in Australia,” JJ said.  
Will brushed his lips against her cheek, then nuzzled her ear. “Then maybe we take a cruise to Australia, m’chere. Drop by New Zealand. See some...koalas.”  
JJ laughed, turning toward his face to find his lips with her own. “Koalas.”  
“Sure. They’re cute like you.”  
And so it went. Dreams of travel, but long trips to beautiful places, trips without serial killers or criminals, bungalows to briefly call second-home. Dreams of visiting family. Dreams of more days home together. Dreams of what they’d do when they retired. “If,” Will would always add with a little half-smile.  
Then they’d get up and make pancakes in their pajamas, getting batter on each others’ noses and making an enormous mess because why not? They didn’t have any place to be. And cleaning up together was as fun as making a mess together. It was the together part that mattered.   
One of these lazy Saturdays, they laid together, faces touching, hands clasped, eyes following the slow circle of the ceiling fan as it brushed cool air over them.   
“One day we should, mm, go to a lake,” Will said, combing a hand through her hair. “Rent a little cabin on the shore. Go swimming in the moonlight.”  
JJ smiled. “One day we should start a family.”  
Will’s fingers slowed. He shifted onto one shoulder, looking at her. JJ realized what she said and chuckled, wiping a strand of hair out of her face.   
“You mean that, chere?” Will asked, his features gathered together.   
JJ smiled weakly and shrugged. “I...I guess,” she said. “Yeah.”  
Will’s half smile glimmered on his face. “You know what I wish, chere? That one day we have a little one running around with your eyes and my good looks.”  
JJ laughed, but tilted her head, reaching for his hand. “You mean that?”  
He pushed himself up on his arms, leaning over her. “I do,” he said, kissing her softly.   
JJ’s smile grew and she slid her fingers through his hair. “Then maybe...we should do something to make that one happen.”  
“Mm, oh really?” Will said, raising an eyebrow. They kissed again and then dreamed some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> If you're interested in any original work or other fic, check out my tumblr: floating-khoshek-floats.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a good one! Later, gates!


End file.
